The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valve as defined hereinafter. A fuel injection valve is already known in which the armature has a spherical guide section so that when the valve is opened it comes to rest with one contact face on a stop opening. This has the disadvantage that when the fuel injection valve closes, there is an undesirably strong tendency to hydraulic and magnetic adhesion at the annular contact face, leading to an undesirable delay in the closing movement.